The Darkest Knight, My Savior is Light
by IceWolf1989
Summary: A 5 year old Naruto ran threw the streets of Konoha, on a moonless night. Trying to escape his tormentors. When cornered and almost killed a person in a black cloak saved his life and took him away for training. Now 7 years later he's back to kick some ass in the chunnin exams or is there another alternative that he came back for. Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Darkest Knight, My Savior is Light**

A 5 year old Naruto ran threw the streets of Konoha, on a moonless night. Trying to escape his tormentors. When cornered and almost killed a person in a black cloak saved his life and took him away for training. Now 7 years later he's back to kick some ass in the chunnin exams or is there another alternative that he came back for. Read and Find out.

[**Rated:** M]

[**Genre:** Adventure, Humor, Drama, Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Tragedy, Fantasy, Mystery, Suspense]

[**Naruto Personality:** Smart, Strong/God like, Guardian, kind, Some dark/close to demonic like]

[**Naruto Lovelife:** Not sure yet? but **no harem or yaoi** in it. That would just ruin the story -_-!]

**Chapter 1**

**Goodbye and Goodnight Naruto**

**- 9:30 P.M Night Time-**

A five year old little blond, Uzumaki Naruto, is running for his life from the angry villagers, yet again, and now he is trap between at the end of an old alley. He backs-up, keeping his eyes on the villagers, that where spouting death threats. Sweat gathered on his forehead and panic started. The blonds back finally reach the end of the alley, 'crap,' he said to himself and seeing evil smirks coming from some of the jounin's, who hated the poor kid.

"P-please don't...kil-" He was cut off when the young boy was thrown to the wall. It knot the breath out of the small boy coughing, shivering and starting to curl up in a ball.

**"Your DEAD demon BRAT!"** one of The Jounin's in the mob said evilly. As they got closer and closer to the little boy, making the blond back up closer to the end of the wall, while some of the Jounin's where preparing to slice their final kill tonight, but no one saw a dark figure watching this act with rage in his eyes. The Figure disappeared from its post and formed in front of the mob. It to step in before the little boy got impaled (like a pin cushion), and deflect the kunais with the beings hands. The figure wore nothing more then a black hooded cloak, with two black leather straps on the ends of the arms, black fingerless gloves with armor plating on top, black combat pants and army boots. And around his waist holds two Zenboto swords in black hilts. Everyone froze, not understanding what had happen.

"Sorry, but I cannot let you do this, to this boy." The figure said in a monotone witch scared some of the villagers and made them pass out with no killing intent in the air. The jounin had fear in their faces and couldn't move in fear of their own death. The figure stared at him for a brisk second, "You humans have no right doing this, to a Mir child let alone this child. She of all people will not be happy that you humans did this to this child." The Figure said in another icy monotone.

The figure then turned around to see the five year old who looked fearful and shaking, "P-ple-asse...do-n't k-kill...m-e," said a desperate Naruto, starting to tear up for no apparent reason. The figure felt a little guilty that 'he' was scaring the 'child' and knelt down to be eye to eye with the small boy. "Naruto, lets go to a more safer and quite area to talk, k." He said softly and calm for the boy to think about and nodded. The figure smiled under his hood and only the boy saw it.

"Okay" little Naruto said as the man was picking up the boy gently "Hold on, Naruto." and they shun-shin to an empty park. The hood man sat the boy on one of the benches and the stranger sat next to him. The boy didn't know what to do

"Ummm...t-thank...you mis-" the young boy was surprise that the stranger hug him. "F-finally I, finally found you...my son..." The man said in a whisper chock-sob, and the boy was frozen. 'm-my Otousan?' The young blond said to himself.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that we left you, Naruto..." The man said in tears now and feeling a small tight squeeze from the blond "T-tou-san...I...want to go...home..." Naruto said now in tears and the man stop crying for a second to see the young blond and smiled "Okay, wait until you see your Okaa-san, and her cooking, heehee" Naruto stop crying and widen his eyes, that his Okaa-san was alive, too.

"Okaa-san...sniff...can cook?" The man laugh at that question but knew it was true that Naruto didn't know the what a mother's cooking was.

"Yes, and she is waiting for the both of us, do you want to see her...She and I have missed you very much." The boy's eyes widen and nodded eager to go, but then frown a little, "Tou-san...what about ojii-san? He will be mad at me if I didn't tell him where I am going?"

The man smiled and nodded in understanding, "Okay, Naru-chan, lets go to see the Hokage to say goodbye, plus I need to talk to him about something too." The young blond didn't understand what he meant and brushed it off, nodding and grabbing his Tou-san's hand. The older man shun-shin to the Hokage's office.

**- Hokage Office- **

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in silence doing nothing but paperwork on a moonless night. He side and worry for a certain blond boy he left at the ramen bar just a few hours ago. He knew he should had taken the boy home, only if the ANBU hadn't asked him to go back to office to do his duty and not waist time. Annoyingly he nodded to the ANBU and said his goodbyes to the Ichiraku people and the young boy.

Suddenly hearing a shun-shin coming into his office, he looked up and was surprise to see who it was. "N-Naruto?"

"Ohaiyo ojii-san" Naruto said happily.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was happy that Naruto was okay, but the hooded stranger besides him made him nervous, "Naruto?...Who is this...?" The old man said a little hesitation in his voice. The blond looked up to the said man and grinned, "Oh this, This is my O-" "Thats all right, Naruto...I'll tell Sarutobi Hiruzen, who I am. Why don't you sit on the sofa over they're so I can talk to the Hokage, okay." The man said smiling and getting a happy nodded from the little blond. Sarutobi eyes widen and paled at the same time to, the voice was undeniable, he knew who this person was.

"H-how are you s-still...alive, Min-ato?" Hiruzen said paling in the face and getting paler by the second. The said blond, Minato, took off his hood and the smile he had, had fallen from his face. He was sad that his wish was not meant and what's nothing more of this village cruelty. "Sarutobi...I'm not happy...And she's not happy ether...I'm going to take him for a while, until he gets older and decides what he wants to do in life afterwards...…" Minato said staring at the Third with some killer intent, but not strong enough to be sensed by anyone else.

Sarutobi didn't know what to say, he was happy, sad, a little fearful that Minato is still alive, but their was something wrong with this picture and he narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" Sarutobi was no fool, and this man cannot be Minato. The apposed man mutely smiled but change it to sadness. "You are right and not at the same time...Yes, I am Minato, but not as well...The night of the Kyuubi attack change some things and my point of view on other things..."

"What do you mean, Minato?" The third asked, not understanding what he meant.

"...The night of the attack Kyuubi's yen part and I fused in the Shinigami's stomach and made me a new body...Kushina had something similar to her, but unfortunately she doesn't like telling things when she doesn't want too." Minato said a little annoyed, The third chuckle, knowing that Kushina can the queen of stubbornness when she want's too. "Where are you going then?" Sarutobi asked and Minato smiled evilly "I'll let Naruto tell you when he gets back and will see each other then, okay." The older blond said and nothing more. The old monkey nodded, but needed to ask, "Can I have a request at least? Minato?" The said blond nodded "…Can Naruto come back for the last week for the Gennin test…then on the Chunnin he can decide where or what he can do in life?" The old man said in a grandfather way. Minato thought about this for a few minutes of silence. He then nodded in the request when he took a glaz at his son nodding himself asleep, witch Sarutobi nodded happily with.

"Naruto, its time to get going." The said little blond rubbed his eyes and not knowing when he feel asleep at the first place. He looked at the person who spoked "Tou-san...already...But I'm sleepily…Tou-san" Naruto said sleepily and rubbing his right eye. He got a chuckle from the two older men in the room, unknowing what the little boy said from the sleepiness. "Yes, I know your tired and I bet Kaa-san want's you in bed right now, too, but we need to get there first so we can put you to bed, but before we go home do you want to say goodbye to jiji?" Seeing a nod from a little blond and got up, still rubbing his little eyes from the sleepiness. The little blond gave the third a hug and said goodnight. The Third gave Naruto the hug back and said a goodnight, with a good luck in their too.

They then vanish in a swirl of leaves, unknown to anyone excepte the Third that the blond container disappear from Konoha. The Third notice a small scroll on his desk. It say's-**For Sarutobi Hiruzen**-on it.

_**-Sarutobi-**_

_**I know you are wanting to ask a lot of questions…but not right now. Kushina and I agree that it will be too soon for anyone to understand… He'll return when he turn's 12 years of age. Naruto will learn everything there is to know and more…if you ask him and if he trust anyone with this information. Please don't say anything to the consul or 'Danzo'. I 'Know' that they will take advantage of this and 'or' will do an all out man hunt for my son. If they figure out that my son is missing, tell them that he has died in the last mob hunt. That way he won't be listed as a missing Nin, though he's still a civilian, or hunted down to be (A.) Killed or (B.) be a mindless ROOT ANBU…(hint, hint)**_

_**I don't know what will happen, but when the time comes…the world will need to be united and a 'HERO' will need to rise.**_

_**-Minato-**_

_**P.S. I know that you always despised me, for getting my work done and I'll tell you on a little secret I came across when I was younger. The secret of killing that certain enemy for all Hokage's, is a certain Jutsu that 'copies' one's self. Hee, hee. Hope that help you for the next couple of years with all the useless paper work old man, but I'll need your help later with other things when the time comes… See you later, old man…(=^_^=) ;P**_

Sarutobi understood why Minato wants to protect Naruto, but….(silence and a ominous cold wind) **"WHY THE HELLL DIDN't YOU TELLLL ME THIS SOONER!"** the old Third shouted in rage out of his office. Scaring nearly everyone in a ten mile radius and waking his ANBU guards up for the Jutsu Minato place on them. The Third notice that his personal ANBU were frozen in time when he and Naruto were here, and wonder when he did it, but thought nothing of it…for now. With a sigh he at looked the moonless night wondering what the future will bring.

**A/N: Tell Me what you think! Not sure if I want to continue this one? If you want me to PLZZZZZ give me some Ideas for it. Love you all ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Darkest Knight, My Savior is Light**

A 5 year old Naruto ran threw the streets of Konoha, on a moonless night. Trying to escape his tormentors. When cornered and almost killed a person in a black cloak saved his life and took him away for training. Now 7 years later he's back to kick some ass in the chunnin exams or is there another alternative that he came back for. Read and Find out.

[**Rated:** M]

[**Genre:** Adventure, Humor, Drama, Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Tragedy, Fantasy, Mystery, Suspense]

[**Naruto Personality:** Smart, Strong/God like, Guardian, kind, Some dark/close to demonic like]

[**Naruto Lovelife:** Not sure yet? but **no harem or yaoi** in it. That would just ruin the story -_-!]

**Chapter 2**

**Past Meet Present **

**- 7 years later- **

A hooded preteen was walking towards Konoha. He sighed heavily and looked 'ONCE AGAIN' towards the direction where he came from and then toward the ever so 'CLOSER' hell hole and sighed once again. He was waring a hooded black cloak that covers head the toe and black cobalt boots. His face was covered enough where you can't see the his full face, only the lower part.

He look to his right. "Kyu-Nee? Do we have to go to 'THAT' place again?!" The hooded person said in annoyance.

A ruby-red nine tail fox, that is a size of a great dane, with golden eyes stared at her companion in irritation and a tick mark ever so growing. **"Brat-For the last time, your father and mother will be coming also in two months-"**

"I know that, but-Really-I **HATE** those dame humans, (well except-maybe a handful), who did those things to me… and THEY want me to be here **AGAIN**?" The hooded person voice got louder in anger and very much annoyance. Now staring at his companion and his arms cross on his chest.

Kyu sat down on the path way and stared at him.** "Naruto…calm down, were to 'study' them and are here to ask for their help… we can't stop this alone."** The now said Naruto looked at the fox with a scow and huffed. "Fine…only because I miss the old man. Besides we need to get started to get the others soon too."

Kyu nodded as they started to walk again.

**-Konoha's Village-**

"Izumo, this is freaking boring, when-" Kotetsu cut himself off when he sense fluctuations of chakra coming towards the North gate. The wind blew fast and russell of leaves tornado itself in front of the two guards. A hooded figure appeared in front of them.

"Halt, Name , passport, and a reason you are visiting?" Izumo said in a demanding tone.

The hooded preteen looked at them questionably, not saying a word, until "…I'm here on request of the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hurizen. Here are the paperworks that he told me to give you, also could you point the direction to the hokage tower from here?" The hooded figure asked nicely. The two guards looked at the paper this guy gave them.

**Name: Kazama, Neto **

**Age: 12**

**Hight: 5'5**

**Weight: 99 pounds**

**Occupation: Unauthorised Ninja**

**Completed Skills: 5/5 on all the following: taijutsu, ninjutsu, geninjutsu, kenjutsu, and master on all types of sealing jutsu arts.**

**Element user: Master of all the following; wind, earth, fire and water.**

**Combination element user: Ice, electric, Shadow and psychic **

**Note: Orders on the Third, that Kazama Neto has finished his training with his Sensei's for the last 7 years. He is order to come back to Konoha to be an official Shinobi to this village. Other records of Neto or his Sensei's are with the Third Hokage as an S-rank Secret for his sensei's own protection. **

**Orders from the Hokage: are for Kazama Neto to come directly to the Hokage Tower as soon as he get's to the gates of Konoha. **

The two guards jaws were on the floor. Izumo got out of his daze and stared at the 12 year old like he was a god or something. "R-Right well Neto, Just follow this road and go all the way to the center of the village, you can't miss it."

Neto collected his paper work, "Thanks, see you around." He said and then vanish out of sight.

Kotetsu and Izumo watch the hooded preteen disappear. "Well this is going to be an Interesting year…Right Kotetsu?" Izumo said still in aww while Kotetsu only nodded in response.

**- Hokage office- **

Sarutobi is reading quietly in his chair. For the last couple of years all that evil paperwork has nearly vanish. His assistant was impress that he did all his work and still had time to spare to do what ever he wanted to do. He had time to teach his 7 year old grandson some of their clan jutsu's that he want's to teach him and spin much needed time with his two sons Asuma and Kintsion, (Konohamaruu's Father), of the times they missed when he was always in the tower doing the dam paperwork. He also went around to see and improve the bonds of his village works. Sarutobi has also improve the alliances of Suna and Kumo **(note: the kidnapping of Huuga Hinata never happen, all because the, hinted notes let by a certain blond, help strengthen their bonds)**. He even told them the secret about the Hokage's greatest enemy, with much arguments and appreciation a long the way.

What Sarutobi did for the alliance for Suna was that they needed Medical supplies and strategy people on their field, and for Kumo, with much general arguments and agreements from the clans in Konoha they mostly agree that Kumo needs more Kekkei Genkai users to their village. Some of the clans wanted to branch off to Kumo to expand their own colony, like the Aburame, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Nara, and Kishitoma, and others who want to stay put like the Hyuuga's and the Haruno, and the Inuzuka. (mostly the Hyuuga's).

Sarutobi had a long meeting with the current Hokages in Suna and Kumo. They agree that the tension between the major clans will start a civil war between them, so Kumo and Suna leaders and Sarutobi basically agreed and exchange program to one another. Where from ether sides active or inactive shinobi ninja, clans, and or civilians can live freely or do a 6 month program and the rotate to the next village, in three countries to strengthen their bonds even more. When the clans heard this they weren't very please at first, but came to a conclusion this will give an opportunity to understand one another way of living. And from the start of last year all three sides starting to swap their people and ninja around to see if the were comfortable with this program. Everyone so far likes the idea and haven't heard any complaints with the other clan members so far living in Kumo or Suna.

Unfortunately the Uchiha Massacre still happen, and poor Sasuke was the last Uchiha along with his traitorous brother Itachi.

Sarutobi's thoughts were cut off short when he heard a knock coming from his office door. He put his book down and told the person waiting to come in. The old monkey saw a hooded figure walk in and went starts to his desk after he shut the door.

"May I help you?" Sarutobi asked while raising his eyebrow up in some confusion. The hooded preteen figure nodded and smiled to the old monkey in front of him.

"Well, I hope so, old man, my old man told me to come back to see you, by the way how have you been? I missed you." The teen said while pulling the hood down, showing a cheeky smile on his face. Sarutobi was confused at first, not recognizing the voice, but the face pulled everything together. 'He looks like a near copy of 'him.' Sarutobi thought happily.

"N-Naruto, when have you come back? I thought he told me you were coming next week?" The Third said in happiness. Naruto nodded with a serious look, "Just now, and Yes, That was the plan, but something came up and his plans need to activate now, or will lose the nine altogether." The blond said mysteriously, but Sarutobi understood every word of it.

"…I see…Are they coming too, when?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto nodded. "Yes, At the Chunnin exam that are starting in two months. As far as I understand Hebi-freak and the Akatsuki-brats will be starting to move, but we need to watch the one in the orange mask and his pet plant." Naruto said with some sarcastic annoyance.

"Hmmm…I will look in to that. So as far as I can see, you took my advice, eh Neto?" Sarutobi said with a sly grin. Naruto blushed and has a slight stubbornness in his jester. "Hai, My sensei's and 'her' nearly 'killed' me in training, when I refused to change my name and personality." He said with anger and very much annoyance.

Chuckling came in the room, from the hokage and an animal coming out side the hokage's office. The two people in the room turn their gaze to the window. A ruby-red fox with gold eyes, grinned slyly while siting on the window seal watching the two people in the room. This made the third freeze in fright. The fox is the size of a great dane with nine swooshing tails just sat they're calmly grinning at the 'two' humans.

**"So you finally got here you lazy gaki-bum?"** The fox said lazily to the preteen, which got a snort for a reply.

"Your one to talk, you and sensei's train me to the bloody ground before getting here today, I like to take my sweet-ass time to get here anyway. I'm freakin' tired you ass!" Naruto said while getting angry at the large fox, who chuckle at his antics.

**"Well, are you going to let me in or not? - I don't think these humans will appreciate me lingering around here all day in front of their leader's office, Ne, Kit?"** The fox said in a bored tone and has a slight bored pout in it's expressions.

Huffing Naruto look at the leader and asked "Is it all right that Kyu-Nee-Chan comes in? She hates lots attention."

Sarutobi stared at the fox nervously. He didn't get it, he can't sense any hate for this demon. It felt like calm, collected currents around it. Even sensing the demon was difficult to read, he only felt air. The fox smiled sadly in understanding.

**"Yes, human your confuse aren't you, I'll explain every thing to you if you let me in."** Kyu said calmly. Naruto just watch the juster between the two, when he say that the third nodded hesitantly at his sister. He open the window for his sister who nodded in appertain.

"Kyu-Nee, why don't you change into your human form, so you don't scare him that much, Ne?" Naruto said in a somewhat lazy monotone. Kyu pouted but nodded in understanding. A cloud of purple, white, and black smoke swirled around the red fox.

Out came a beautiful 20 year old looking woman, out of the smoke. Her long and curly ruby-red hair, as long as Kushina's, has hints of orange and yellow highlights tied up with nine rubber bands braided down her back, which looks like nine tales.

Her sun-kiss-heart shape face being cup by her two long flame like bangs made her like she was glowing. She has golden-light brown eyes which complement her heart shape ruby-red lips.

Kyu wore a delicate yet affiant dress that goes down to her feet. On the left and right sides of the dress, its splits from the waist down, which shows her sun-kiss skin legs and her black stilettos boots.

Her ninja dress is midnight black and blood red, dark-royal purple trim along the bottom and top of the dress, that also snake around her body. Snow white stitching of shadow roses decorating the black side of the dress, that looks like its crawling up her dress side. and on the red side was burnt-orange stitching of a small nine-tale fox sleeping in a grassy field on the base of her dress lightly check onto it. She looked like a goddess more then a demon and Sarutobi was just gocking at her.

Kyu was giggling at the and Naruto just rolled his eyes. "Hee, Much. Yes?" Kyu still giggling. Sarutobi just nodded dumbly.

"Well, to get the first question out of the way, I'm both, Goddess and Demon. The most powerful hanyue who controls the mighty eight, minus the gods and higher demons, (like my father and mother) out their."

"And a bloody slave driver, you forgot that one, sis." Naruto said sarcastically. And getting a bonk on the head, which got a "Owww-Nee-San!" That came in reply.

Getting out of his daze. "You-Your Hin-"

"Please no formalities, Saru-boy, I get it enough by my subordinates." Kyu said in exasperation. The Third nodded a little worriedly, and Naruto just rolled his eyes again. "I saw that Otouto!" Kyu said with a tick mark ever so growing. Sarutobi sweat drop.

"Shall we get going, Nee-san?" Naruto said lazily which got a nod from his sister.

"We will talk more later on." Sarutobi agreed to what Naruto said. This was too much for one day. "Why don't you and your 'sister' get some rest at your family residence."

The two said "Hai" and were about two leave when the third called Naruto to wait. "I want you to be in room 603 tomorrow in the academy by 6, got it!"

Naruto nodded as the two left towards the Namikaze House.

A/N: Tell Me what you think! Not sure if I want to continue this one? If you want me to PLZZZZZ give me some Ideas for it. Love you all ^_^


End file.
